silverandbonefandomcom-20200213-history
Werewolves and You
The Silver & Bone Guide to Lycanthropy Here you will find any and all pages related to werewolf ecology as presented in the Silver & Bone group. It is advised that anyone who is interested in joining to review these pages to help attain a better understanding of the group's lore and mise-en-scène. '' Creation * Unique Traits of the Werewolf * Unique Traits of the Werecat * Other Mammalian Shapeshifters * Unique Traits of the Werereptile and Weresnake * Unique Traits of the Wereavian * Unique Traits of the Werebat * Bitten vs Natural-Born, Hybrids vs Purebloods * The Wolfborn Lycanthropic Magic * Lycanthropic Magic - The Moon's Gift and Formlocking The Animal Mind - Werewolf Psychology * Communication in Wereforms * Eclipsing and How To Write The Werewolf's Wolf * Daily Life Frequently Asked Questions * The Importance of Remaining Hidden and Blending In * Language of the Unseen - The Use of Symbols In Lycanthropian Culture Werewolf Physiology * Transformation * Aging * Metabolism * Regeneration & Health Apotropaics * Silver * Wolfsbane * Mistletoe Common, Uncommon, and Rare Species of Shapeshifters This section contains lists of different categories of werespecies based on the frequency in which they appear in the world of SnB. Common Werespecies Players can make any species from this list upon first joining the group. You no longer have to create a wolf character first. It can be any species from this list. * Wolf (Most species of wolf unless otherwise noted. I.E. Maned Wolf.) * Coyote * Red Fox * Grey Fox * Tiger (Most species of tiger unless otherwise noted.) * African Lion * Leopard * Wild Cat (these basically resemble house cats and are the only werespecies that you could potentially base on the look of a domesticated animal, e.g. calico coloration.) * Cougar/Puma * South American Jaguar Uncommon Werespecies Players can only make these after first making a Common species character. We ask that players give more thought to the origins of these types of characters. Be creative! Given the uniqueness of these species, consider the countries or cultures they might hail from. If you're unsure, feel free to ask other players or the mods for inspiration! * Hawk (Any species) * Raven * Lynx (Any species) * Bobcat (Any species) * African Wild Dog * Rat (Any species or breed) * Dingo * African (Spotted) Hyena * Jackal * Grizzly Bear * Black Bear * Crow * Wolverine Rare Werespecies These are the only species that are technically locked behind a paywall. '''You MUST have a Common species character as well as pay 5 Silver out of a character's stash in order to make one of this species. '''Again, we ask that you be creative and be more thorough with these kinds of species' backgrounds. Consider the countries or cultures they might hail from. If you're unsure, feel free to ask other players or the mods for inspiration! * European Badger * North American Badger * Honey Badger * North American Wolverine * Weasel (Any species) * Wild Boar * Owl (Any species) * Falcon (Any species) * Raccoon * North American Oppossum * Bat (Any species) * Eagle (Any species) * Snake (Any species) * Reptile (Any species) * Ocelot * Clouded Leopard * Snow Leopard * Tanuki (raccoon dog) * Striped Hyena * Maned Wolf * Polar Bear * Arctic Fox '''If you want to make an fully fledged NPC - one that has a reference sheet and established background, etc. - the same rules apply. You must first have a Common species character in the group. If you want a Rare species character, you must pay 5 Silver and already have a character in the group. We want these species to remain rare after all.' If you wish to create a character that is a werespecies not currently found on this list, please note the mods so that we may work out details. Please be aware that we are currently not allowing strict herbivorous werespecies characters at this time! Category:Character Creation Category:Lore